Promise
by theunhappytwins
Summary: "Love truly was an interesting thing." A Miku/Rin iPod shuffle challenge, part of some sort of series I guess? Warning for yandere, murder(and lots of it), bullying, mentioned suicide, and death.


**AN: So, I did this for Tei/Len...now Miku/Rin has their turn.**

 **Hmm, maybe I'll end up doing this for all my ships.**

 **Most of these went on past the song ended because I couldn't end in midsentence or whateve** r.

 **I. master of the hellish yard**

 _i am become the master of the hellish yard, destroyer of this hell!_

"Rin." The teal-haired girl held out a hand, eyes pleading.

Don't hurt me.

Don't.

Please-I know what you've done, I know the things that you have killed, I know-

But still...

Rin was silent, gun pointed at the teal-haired girl.

"Ri-Rin...I...why? Why did you do this?"

The girl in front of the other was silent, lank blonde hair hanging around her face. She laughed harshly. "Why _didn't_ I?"

"You...Len-kun, Meiko-senpai, Kaito-nii...you killed them all...why?"

"Because it was fun. Because I wanted to see what it looked like when their eyes lost all of their life! Why the hell do you ask me these things?!"

"Rin...don't...I know you...I know you're not a monster..."

Rin aimed the gun at the teal-haired girl's head.

"I love you!"

Miku blurted out those words, injured, lying against a wall in her own house.

Rin's cold blue eyes widened for an instant.

"Wh-What?"

 **II. Like, Dislike**

 _i like you, that's all i need to say, i like you!_

"Hey, Rin-chan."

"Get out of my face." The blonde blushed, crossing her arms.

Miku grinned, crossing her legs as she sat down on the smaller girl's lap. "So, I was going to ask you again-"

"Get out of my face!"

The teal-haired girl leaned back on Rin's shoulder. "I wasn't in your face before! Well, now I am, but-"

"Ugh! You're such a disgusting person!" Rin shook her off, sending the teal-haired girl falling to the floor.

"Ow. That was _uncomfortable_ , you know." The teal-haired girl pouted.

"Sh-Shut up. I don't care. Go on, just finish what you were saying and get out of my face." Rin crossed her arms.

"Well..." Miku grinned. "I wanted to ask you on a date."

"Again?"

"I know that Hitoshizuku x Yama is having a concert."

"You-you mean-"

"I know you love that band."

Rin's face turned bright red. "I-I...uh...hmph! I mean, I'll go with you, b-but-I don't want to or anything!"

"Oh, I know." Miku grinned at her.

"Stop saying things like that!"

 **III. Sburban Jungle(Orchestral Remix)**

The Seer was the most powerful person in the continent. At her word, kings would tremble, armies would march, even miracles would happen.

Hatsune Miku was confused when she saw her for the first time.

Lady Rin was tiny, delicate. She looked like a doll, the sort that Miku's lady mother had brought her when she was a child. Miku had thrown away the dolls for the wooden swords she preferred, of course, but Rin still reminded her of them.

The Seer had just smiled at her-an innocent smile-and welcomed her as one of the Seer's personal guard. While most were too afraid of incurring the gods' wrath by attacking their messenger to attack her, one could never be too careful.

Then again, Miku couldn't see why anyone would want to harm a girl like Rin.

Rin was an amazing person. Of course, Miku couldn't get close to her-she was just her guard and Rin was a great prophet, a messenger of the gods.

But even so, she still admired Rin. Rin was kind, beautiful, intelligent...

Though even the gods Rin served told Miku that this sort of feeling was a sin, Miku thought she could even have loved her.

And then, that night everything had changed.

Rin's pale hand had grabbed Miku's arm.

"You need to get me out of here. The world is going to end."

 **IV. The Lunacy of Duke Venomania(remastered version)***

 _now, shall we dance?_

Len was the one who walked in the light. Rin remained in the shadows.

Cursed. Monstrous. A demon child.

No one could ever love her.

She had seen that girl from where she worked in the household. Len's betrothed. A girl their age.

She was beautiful. A girl with long teal hair, sparkling teal eyes, and a smile that lit up everyone's lives.

Miku...was an angel, plain and simple.

But a demon like Rin didn't deserve an angel.

So Rin avoided her. After all...even one as kind as Miku would be horrified by her appearance.

Until that day.

Len and Miku were wandering the town, and Rin had gone out to buy something. Of course, she couldn't hide those things-her horns;.

Rin had been born with horns, proof she was a demon. Her body, too, was crippled, twisted, disgusting.

Rin knew she didn't deserve to live. People had attacked her, causing her to retreat as fast as she could on her twisted legs into an alleyway.

Miku and Len had walked by then.

And... Miku looked at her.

Rin was frozen in apprehension. What was she going to do? Was she going to-

"Who are you?" Miku's voice was kind and sweet.

"R-Rin, my lady..."

Miku smiled and took Rin's hand. "It's nice to meet you, Rin."

Rin fell in love at that moment.

 **V. Confinement, Training, Beef Stew**

 _ever since you bought me, you just leave me all alone!_

Rin smiled. "Hey, Miku-chan, I'm home!"

The AI bowed to her in a simulation. "Welcome home, Master! Do you have any new songs for me?"

"Not yet, Miku-chan. I'm trying to think of them, though..."

"I hope you do well, Master! I want you to write me many wonderful songs!" Miku beamed at her.

Rin grinned. Her brother Len had really been on a roll when he made Miku. Len was a real robotics whiz, but she hadn't seen him since Miku showed up...weird.

"Well, Miku, I have some _great_ news for you!"

"That's wonderful, Master! What is the news?"

"Well..." Rin grinned. "I have a boyfriend."

For a second, Rin swore she saw Miku's friendly smile flicker. "Master..." Her voice sounded distorted.

"Miku-chan? You okay?"

"You...have someone...and you'll...leave me alone...abandon me..." Miku's voice grew more and more distorted as she spoke, until it was a grotesque parody of the Vocaloid's sweet voice. "I WON'T LET YOU."

"M-Miku?"

 **VI. Yomizakura**

 _clad in crimson, i am the cherry blossom of the underworld_

The shrine maiden stood in front of the shrine, and the girl stood in front of her.

The girl was dressed in a school uniform, no visible marks on her. Her blue eyes were sad.

"You...killed yourself, didn't you?" The shrine maiden extended a hand.

"...I did." The girl stared at her feet. "In life...my brother, my little brother-I had always tried to protect him, but I let him down. I...couldn't handle that..."

"Then I am most sorry for your loss. But you cannot stay grieving in this world forever." The maiden sighed.

"...I know I can't. But...I don't want to move on." The girl shook her head. "It's...a scary thought..."

"Do not worry. I know what the afterlife is like." The shrine maiden smiled gently. "It will not be a scary place for you."

"You're...a nice girl, you know that?" The girl was beginning to fade. "Maybe...we can meet again someday."

"I'd like that."

 **VII. Evils Court**

Rin stared at the coffin.

"You were always such a...smart girl, Miku."

Others had brought many flowers, of many and bright colors. Yes, those were the colors that Miku would like. In life, she had surrounded herself by them.

In Rin's hand were white lilies.

"I'm...sorry. If it wasn't for me..."

The person behind her tapped Rin to make her move on.

Her eyes were dry.

 **VIII. The Pair of Tree-Withering Winds**

 _a crimson leaf falls into the hand_

The crisp wind blew down the street, scattering crimson leaves as the blonde girl grinned.

"C'mon, Miku! It's fall! We've got to do fall-y things together!"

"Like what?" Miku smiled, humoring her girlfriend.

"I don't know, jump in leaves..."

"Autumn really isn't your season, is it?" Miku chuckled.

"Of course it is! I love autumn! Autumn is _so_ my season!" Rin stuck out her tongue, cheeks flushing.

"...Rin, sometimes I think you're overcompetitive."

"I am _not._ It's not my fault I like summer better!" Rin crossed her arms. "Miku, you're a _bully._ I hate you. And now I'm going to need to bring up the fact that you cry when you eat steak!"

"Uwaaah! That's not relevant at all!"

"Like hell it is! You're a _vegan!_ "

"Am not!"

Love truly was an interesting thing.

 **IX. Evils Forest**

Rin walked through the forest, her basket in her hand. There were all sorts of creepy rumors about this place, but she wasn't going to listen to any of them.

Rumors of ghosts, of witches, of fairies, of all sorts of things that would kidnap a sweet young girl up and steal her away forever...

"My dear?"

The voice was flavored with perfume, a breeze slipping past her ear.

Rin whirled around, eyes widening in terror. "I-Ah!"

The girl in front of her was perfectly human, though her fine red dress and the ribbons binding her teal pigtails seemed a bit fancy for a forest. "Hello, miss. _You're intruding."_

 **X. Wonder Girl And Labyrinth Gate**

 _this will be our LABYRINTH GATE_

Rin smiled, holding Miku's hand.

"Miku, why don't you come over to my house?"

Miku blushed. "I...what?"

This couldn't be. Rin was asking her over.

Miku had had a crush on her best friend for a while, and she hadn't been close to her in a long time...

This was the time. Without a doubt, this would be the time to confess her feelings.

* * *

Miku sat on the couch. "Rin, are you okay?"

"Hmmm...I'm going to take the cookies I was baking out of the oven. Miku, can you come here and check them for me?"

Miku smiled brightly. "Of course!" She walked into the kitchen. "Hey, Rin, shouldn't you turn the oven off?"

"Well, they might not be done..." Rin opened the oven. "So, Miku, what do you think?"

She felt hands on her shoulders as she peered inside. "R-Rin?"

"Miku...this is the time. After all, you're nothing but an _evil witch._ "

That was the last thing Miku ever heard before Rin slammed her head against the wall.

*Long long LONG story about this one. Basically, long story short, it's based on the backstory revealed in the novel.


End file.
